warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Stolen Dreams
Stolen Dreams is a Quest involving the search for Arcane Codices, enigmatic artifacts which several different factions have expressed an interest in. Walkthrough This quest is unlocked from the Codex once a player has reached Mastery Rank 3. The Lotus learns that the Grineer have unearthed the last of the Arcane Codices in order to decipher their nature. The Grineer's plans are dashed however when Maroo, a professional thief, steals the last piece of the Arcane Codices and goes into hiding. Capture Maroo: Mars (after update) Expressing an interest in the Codices, the Lotus sends the Tenno to find and capture Maroo, who was hiding in a Corpus base in Europa. The Lotus explains that the Arcane Codices have been a mystery for decades since they were first unearthed, with no one knowing what they are. As a Capture target, Maroo wields an Aklex pair, and can use Smoke Screen to turn invisible to evade pursuers. Also, Maroo has the ability to defend herself with her weapons when downed, similar to Tenno, and thus care must be taken when attempting capture. During capture, Lotus introduces herself to Maroo, and attempts to persuade her that coming with the Tenno is in her best interest. After capture, the Tenno receive a video transmission of Maroo's interrogation, where she reveals that Tyl Regor had hired her to retrieve the Arcane Codex piece from an Orokin Derelict. Due to her dislike of the Grineer however, she gave the Grineer a fake, and sold the Arcane Codex to the Corpus. After being persuaded of the danger the Grineer pose to her, Maroo agrees to the Lotus' offer of protective custody in exchange for revealing the location of the Arcane Codex. Arcane Codex I: Unda, Venus With Maroo's info, the Arcane Codex piece in the Corpus' possession is found to be held in a Corpus Outpost on Venus. The Tenno are thus tasked with a Spy mission to retrieve the Codex data from the Corpus by accessing three secure Data Vault rooms and hacking them. During the mission, Maroo will inform the player of the basics of this mission: Each Data Vault comes with a wide array of security systems including cameras and trip lasers, and tripping the alarms will cause the Vault to trigger a 30-second data destruction sequence in which the data will be destroyed unless the player can hack the data console. All three Data Vaults must be accessed before extraction can become available. Once the mission is successfully completed, Ordis states that the Corpus have three pieces of the Arcane Codex, while the Grineer have two, and he muses about the Corpus believing the Codex to lead to a lost Orokin treasure, which piques Maroo's interest. Arcane Codex II: Suisei, Mercury This time the Tenno are sent to a Grineer Galleon on Mercury to retrieve two of their Arcane Codices. As with the previous mission, the Grineer have stored the Codices on three separate Data Vaults, which include defenses such as roving Sensor Regulators and energy doors, which can trigger alarms to initiate the data destruction sequence if alerted. During the mission, Maroo mentions that the Grineer believe the Codices will provide them the cure to their genetic degradation, though she dismisses this as wishful thinking. After successfully completing the mission, Ordis gushes at the perfection of the Arcane Codices' writing, while Maroo quips that even then they don't know what the Codices are. Arcane Codex III: Adrastea, Jupiter The next set of Arcane Codices are located on a Corpus Gas City in Jupiter, and as with the previous codices are stored on three secure Data Vaults that must be breached with care to prevent alarms. Post-mission, Ordis realizes that the complete set of Arcane Codices form a code that can only be read by a machine, which he assumes is now unusable. Ordis' musings catch Maroo's attention, who informs him that the Arcane Codex she retrieved from the Orokin Derelict came from some kind of machine. With Ordis hypothesizing that said machine Lotus sends the Tenno on a mission to find the machine. The Arcane Machine: Mars (after update) The Orokin portal that leads to the Derelict housing the Arcane Machine is located on a Grineer Settlement on Phobos, that unfortunately has been overrun by the Infested. Players must fight through the Infested to reach the Portal room, which will lead them to a Derelict ship. The machine is located inside a large, special room with a pedestal in the middle, where the Arcane Codex can be uploaded. Instead of treasure like Maroo expects, the machine broadcasts an audio transmission with the following cryptic message: The player will then be attacked by an Arcane Boiler and several Infested units which they must fight off. The Lotus concludes that there is nothing more for them in the Derelict, and instructs the player to extract. Upon extraction, players will be awarded blueprints for an Orokin Catalyst and the Ether Daggers. Ordis expresses his confusion at the Arcane Codex not being what they expected and expresses his apologies to Maroo. Despite her dismay, Maroo explains that she is used to low payouts due to being a freelancer, and with the threat of the Grineer gone, she sets off on her own way. While on the Orokin Derelict ship, it is possible to find an Orokin Vault containing a Corrupted mod. As always, the team must have a matching Dragon Key to unlock the vault. Trivia *The Lotus appears to have no fondness for Maroo's condescending treatment of the Tenno, becoming more agitated than usual when Maroo questions their abilities, even threatening to leave the thief to the hands of the Grineer. *The cryptic message broadcasted by the Arcane Machine is a translated quote from the Popol Vuh, an ancient Mayan text. The excerpt in particular concerns primordial Earth. ** Datamining reveals that the message's file name is "DSQRaidMachine0640SentientVoice", suggesting that the voice belongs to a Sentient, though it could just be a red herring on Digital Extremes' part. **In The New Strange, Cephalon Simaris tells the player that the biological signature of the voice is of Tenno Origin, causing even more confusion. Media Warframe Operations - STOLEN DREAMS QUEST (Update 15.13) Category:Quest Category:Lore Category:Update 15